


Cinderfella Septiplier

by ZomBabe363



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZomBabe363/pseuds/ZomBabe363
Summary: Sean had a mother and a father, a house that was a home, a happy childhood..... But not anymore. Now all of that was a distant memory... All he had now was a step mother, two step brothers and a building where he was a slave. He never thought it would change. But one person changed everything.





	1. Prologue

Once Upon A Time, there was a man and his wife who lived in a large Victorian house. All was good and happy in their home, but they wanted a child. 

Then, in February 1997, the woman had a child. A boy, and for 10 years after Sean was born, all was well. When Sean was eleven years old, cancer swept in and took the mother, devastating the family. For years, the father lived in darkness and drank. The young boy could only stand by and watch, not knowing what he could do. One morning, the man got up, fed Sean a real meal, and went off to work at the mill. The sudden change was shocking to 14 year old Sean and he was unsure what to think.

For a year, his father changed completely. He was up every morning, fed Sean, sent him to school, and taught him to drive. Everything was right again. His father brought a woman around for the first time when Sean was 16. She was tall and fair-skinned. Her name was Felicity. She came around a lot for a few weeks and sometime brought her sons, Bob and Wade. They were older than Sean and didn't seem to like him. Not long after Sean turned 17, his father married Felicity and she and her sons moved into the Victorian house. A little while later, his father had an accident at the mill and died. He was crushed under a fallen log. 

The family made Sean their servant in his own home where he had been so loved once. One day Sean ran out to the river to wash his clothes and bathe and that is where our real story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

JACK'S POV

My given name was Sean, but since my father remarried some bitch with two sons, it has become a variety of insults with the most common one being Blackjack, due to how dirty my clothes get. My step brothers had claimed my room, so to keep warm, I slept near the dying fire and my clothes were filthy by the morning. I had become a slave in my own home. When my parents were alive we had been a wonderful, happy, small family. Everything had been good. But then cancer swept in and devastated us all. If my mother had gone in for an appointment once after I had been born then maybe she'd still be alive. My father wouldn't have remarried, he would still be alive and I wouldn't have to deal with these people.

"Blackjack!!" Speak of the devil. "Blackjack! Get over here!" Bob was shouting for me from the living room.

"What now?" I muttered. I walk from the kitchen and open the sliding doors to the living room, shutting them behind me. "Yes, Master Bob?"

"The fuck is this mess on the floor?" He glared at me, gesturing to Lucifer's dry cat food I had spilled a moment ago.

Uh-oh. I had hoped to clean it up before anyone saw it. That was why I had been in the kitchen, to get the broom.

"I was about to clean that up. I will get the broom now to clean it up." I started to turn away, but Bob stopped me. 

"You don't need the broom to clean it up now." He said with a smug grin on his face. I feared that look- it meant he was going to do something to me or make me do something- but I will never let him know that. And I was right. 

"Get on your knees over here." He pointed to the floor by the spilled cat food. I was completely confused.

"Why, Master Bob?"

"Do it now! Don't question me!" I walked over slowly, careful not to get too close to the man, and got to my knees. I knelt there and kept my head down, waiting.

"Pick it up with your hands." I almost gave a sigh of relief. This was okay, I could manage. I leaned forwards and used one hand to pick up the pieces of food, holding them in my other hand. But soon my hand was too full to hold any more.

"Aww, poor little bitch can't pick up anymore?" Bob cooed. "What to do with it..... Hmmm, I guess the only solution is for you to EAT IT."

"What?" I yelped, surprised.

"You heard me, Blackjack!" Bob sneered. I bit my lip, "But, Master Bob-" Bob backhanded me and sent my thin frame sprawling across the floor, cat food flying out of my hands.

"Don't talk back to me! Pick it up again and EAT IT!!"

I scrambled around gathering the cat food like a squirrel gathers nuts in the fall. I brushed it all into a pile on the floor and scooped it up into both my hands this time. I was praying that he would just let me throw it away. 

"You're not getting off easy, Blackjack. Eat it."

I knew he wouldn't change his mind now. Hesitantly, I raised my hands to my mouth, hoping for a miracle to occur. Nothing happened. I felt the cat food against my lips, I opened and some of the food fell into my mouth. I forced myself to not gag as I swallowed a few pieces of the salty cat food. I focused on the pain in my cheek.

"More." I swallowed more cat food.

"This is boring. Whatever. Clean it up and go wash your clothes in the river. And yourself." Bob walked away.

I spat out what was left in my mouth then scooped it up with the rest of the food in my hands and ran to the trash can. I dumped it all in. I grabbed my clothes from yesterday and the day before and flew out the kitchen door that led outside.

I ran the whole mile and a half to the river at the end of our yard. I collapsed on the river bank and threw up in the weeds. Other than the cat food, there wasn't much in my stomach. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Shaking, I dumped my dirty clothes into the small pool I always washed them in.

I wasn't allowed to use the clothes washer or the dryer for my own clothes, only for doing everyone else's laundry. I also yanked off the filthy clothes I was wearing, including my boxers and dropped them in to soak while I bathed. I avoided looking at my reflection in the water as I slid in, knowing exactly what I would see. A skinny 19 year old boy; painfully thin and extremely pale; with brown hair. The strangest part was the top of my hair though.

Once, less than half a year ago, Masters Bob and Wade, my step brothers, thought it would be funny to pour green food coloring in my hair while I was asleep. When I awoke the mantle, my hair, my forehead, the rag I had been using as pillow, and my hands were all green. I had actually liked it a lot, but it was uneven and weird looking. I had been screamed at by my step mother and had to scrub the mantle. But later, while they were sleeping, I stole some money from both their wallets, went out, and bought green hair dye.

I hid it for a few days until everyone was out of the house at the same time, then I had dyed my hair myself. It turned out even better than I had hoped for. I had been yelled at again and forced to clean the sink. But I was okay with that. 

The water felt good on my sore body and I could feel my muscles loosen and relax. I sat in the water for awhile. Finally, I started scrubbing the soot and dirt off my skin. I rubbed over most of my skin roughly trying to get all of the dirt off, but there were a few spots I had to be more gentle.

Like over the old scars on my torso and back, as well as the still-healing gash on my shoulder and chest. That one was almost a foot long and right below my throat, from the center of my chest to the top of my shoulder. Wade had gotten irritated at me and had shoved me. Down the stairs. I wince at the memories, the broken stair cutting into my skin. And the cruel laughs of the household. And much it had bled in the days after.

I dove underwater and scrubbed at my hair, came up for air, then did it again. It didn't take long for my hair to feel clean. And it was a wonderful feeling. I laid back against the bank and let out a sigh as I closed my eyes. I felt the sun hit my face and warm me inside and out. It wasn't very often I got to come out here and relax for awhile, away from the demands and punishments of the household. I wanted this moment to last forever...

"Oh, hello."

I let out an undignified, girlish scream when a deep, unfamiliar voice spoke loudly from the tree line behind me. I moved away from the bank as fast as I could in the water and tried to turn around, but my foot slipped on a slimy rock and I went underwater. I got my bearings quick and came up coughing and spitting water out. I heard a shout but I couldn't tell what was said. I held one finger up to say 'Just a minute' as I coughed up the last of the water in my lungs. I took a deep breath and pushed my hair out of my eyes so I could see who had spoken.

Oh, sweet mother of God. It was a boy. Probably about my age, with wire-rim glasses and tan skin. His hair was black; long on the top, swept to the side; and short on the sides. Probably about my height too. He was wearing a clean, blue hoodie with the sleeves pushed up to under his elbows and I could see the waistband of a red shirt under it. His arms were muscular, but not overly so. He was also in clean jeans and red and black tennis shoes. He was hot. It should be illegal for someone to be that sexy.

Yes, I am gay. 

And -oh crap- I am very naked, standing in water, in front of this man. Oh no. I sank down in the water until it was at my chin, to cover my scars. I didn't want him to judge me immediately by them.

"H-h-hello." I whispered.. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Hello. Who are you and why are you here?" My eyes widened and my hands flew to my mouth when I realized what I said. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that. That was rude."

He leaned against a tree, apparently amused by me.

"No, no. It's fine. I surprised you. That was rude of me. But, if I may, could I ask why you are swimming in this river?"

Uh oh. Thoughts ran around in my head but I couldn't think of anything to say. My mouth surprised me again, in a good way, by saying, "Felt like it." The man nodded, "Ah. And those?" He pointed to my clothes in the pool behind me, to the right. I shrugged, "Muddy. Had to rinse them off."

"Okay." He dropped the subject.

"What's your name?" I hesitated. For some reason I didn't want to tell him my real name, Sean, because then he could find out who I really was and I really didn't want that. And I didn't want to tell him any of the degrading nicknames I had been given by my step brothers or step mother. Wait, maybe I could shorten.....

"Jack. My name is Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

MARK'S POV smut warning

His name was Jack. I couldn't help but see the similarities to mine. Short, four letters, both of them had another use. A jack was a toy, and mine was to mar, scratch, or scar a surface.

"And yours?"

His voice was so sweet and soft. I could fall asleep listening to him speak, it was that soothing. And his face. Those gorgeous blue eyes, I could see them very well, despite the distance between us. A soft, short beard on his chin, jawline, and cheeks. His skin, pale as moonlight.

"Excuse me."

His hair light brown, but not blonde. Nowhere near. And the strangest part, the top-where it was the longest -similar to my own- was green. A bright neon green. On anyone else, it might have looked weird. But on him, it was perfect. It suited him so well and made his crystal blue eyes pop even more.

"Hey!"

I snapped back to reality. "What?"

"Did ya fall asleep?" He asked me, with one eyebrow raised.

"Uhh... Sort of, I guess." I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling awkward now. "Do you think you could put your clothes on? So we can talk like normal people! Not for some other reason. And not because I want you too. I don't really... I mean yeah I do! Er... I just want to talk to you. Maybe get to know you. And its kinda difficult to talk to you when you don't have any clothes on... But you don't exactly have to if you don't want to. No, I mean you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to..." I trailed off, mortified by what I had just said. I mentally face-palm. 'God, he probably thinks I'm such a creep now.'

He starts laughing, loud and high pitched. He throws his head back, his laughter echoing off the trees around us. I walk closer to the river bank and sit down a foot from the water. His laughter slowly subsided and he swims towards me a little ways, keeping most of himself below the water. All I can see is his head, neck, and the very tops of his shoulders. And what looks to be a nasty scar on his shoulder and down his chest, but it disappears under the water.

"You never said your name." He says.

"Mark." I supply him, giving him a smile. "Well, Mark... Guess what."

"Uh... What?" I asked.

"I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't put my clothes on..." He says with his voice low and soft and oh so cute. He looks up at me with those innocent eyes, swimming closer. I feel my face get hot.

"Umm.... W-why not?" He gets even closer, barely a foot away from the river bank. I can see his whole body under the water, its blurry and rippled but it's very much there.

"They're wet." He whispers, licking his top lip. He is so sexy.

He swims backwards, back into the deeper water where I couldn't see his body.

"Well, glad to see I affect you the way you affect me."

I'm breathing hard, my brain fried. "How long can you stay underwater?" I can see his confusion.

"Uh... Fairly long. Why?"

"When I say so, go underwater for the longest you can. No questions."

"Okay, but if this is some kind of prank or a ploy to drown me, you'll be sorry."

"It's not. I promise, Jack." I like the way his name rolls off my tongue. He jumps a little, when I use his name, but I can't figure out why. Oh, well. I raise my first finger and thumb to my mouth and whistle loud as I can, two short one long. "Why-" Jack starts, but I cut him off with a finger to my lips in the shushing motion. I listen until I hear the fast tread of heavy feet.

"Go under now!" I whisper to him. He does and stays as 8 men burst out of the trees behind me. My royal guard.

"Your Highness! We have been looking for you for awhile now!" My head guard and best friend, Felix, says to me.

"Felix, I need a favor. Please. Two blankets and you to take the rest of the guard back to the palace. I'll join you all soon." It's the fact that I said please, that he listened to me. He knows I was taught to never say please unless it was serious. 'Please' shows weakness a future king should not have. The blankets are passed to me and the men disappear, fast, in the direction they had come.

Half a minute later, a choking Jack pops to the surface. He coughs a few times, then he's okay.

"Why did you whistle, why did you want me to go underwater, what happened while I was under, where did the blankets come from, and why are you grinning?"

"Rinse out your clothes."

"What?"

"Rinse out your clothes."

"Okay, weirdo." he swims over to the pool and deals with his clothing. And drapes almost 3 days worth of clothes over some rocks on the river bank, but I don't say anything.

"Done." I set one blanket aside and stand up. I spread open the one in my hands. I hold it up a little higher than my head and close my eyes. "Come here."

"No way!" He says stubbornly.

"Come on, please?"

"Nu-uh! I don't know you."

"I don't know you either, but I do know I want you..." There's a frustrated noise and some splashing, then the blanket is pulled from my hands. I keep my eyes shut. 

"Okay..." Jack says softly. I open them. He's standing right in front of me, and I realize we are the same height. His hair is dripping and he has the blanket wrapped around everything from his shoulders down. 

"Jack..."

"Mark." 

I just look at him taking in details I hadn't seen from a distance. He bites his bottom lip and then I can't take my eyes off his perfect mouth. Plump and soft looking. I wonder if they are as velvety as they look. I take a step closer to him. Then another. His eyes locks with mine as soon as I look away from his mouth. "I want to kiss you, Jack..." 

He leans in till my chest bumps into his arms, holding the blanket. "Then why aren't you kissing me?" I put my hands on his hips and lean in more, pressing my lips to his. Stars explode behind my eyelids and something stirs in my heart. I move my lips against his slowly and he responds by tilting his chin up slightly, giving me a better angle. I lick his bottom lip, hoping he'll let me in. He doesn't fight, just opens his mouth. I pull away for air and look at him for a moment, before going back in roughly. He gives a slight moan and I tighten my fingers on his hips. I move his crotch against mine and I can feel him through the blanket. He gasps, so I guess he could feel me as well. 

I pull away and let go of him. He whimpers, "Mark?" I grab the other blanket and spread it out on the ground. I pull him onto the blanket, then yank off my shirt and hoodie. His eyes go wide as he looks at me, then he tips backwards. I jump and try to catch him, but he lands on his butt.

"Oh, Mark..." he says sadly. 

"What is it, Jack?" He looks up at me with tears in his eyes. Thinking he's hurt, I fall to my knees and reach for him, but he wiggles away from my hands. 

"What's wrong, Jack?" I cry out. 

"You are so perfect." He whispers. He open some of the blanket to reveal most of his ivory chest. There is the cut I saw when he was in the water and two more large ones with multiple smaller ones. I look away from his chest and into his blue eyes. 

"Do you know what these mean?" He asks me. 

"Yes," I whisper, looking him straight in the eye. "They mean I have to be a bit more careful with you." 

"Wha-" I cut him off with a rough kiss that he responds to quickly. I push him down onto his back on the blanket, holding myself over him. I brace my hands and knees on either side of him. I kiss his lips once more before sliding my lips up his jawline to his ear, I pull his earlobe into my mouth and bite down softly -noting the piercing hole. He sucks in a sharp breath and arches his back. I kiss down his neck, sucking and biting gently until he moans loudly, meaning I found his sweet spot. 

I continue on my trek. I kiss the hollow of his throat, earning a satisfactory hum. Then I, very softly, brush my lips across the almost healed scar. He cries out and I see him bite his lip. His hands release the blanket and slide around my neck tightly. I move one of my hands across his chest and brush one of his nipples. He laughs softly, "Damn, you're good." I smile up at him as my hand continues moving and slides between the folds of his blanket. 

I find my goal and he moans, arching upward. I wrap my fingers around his impressive size. I pump him once and can feel the pre-cum on my fingers. I go further down on his body and pull the blanket off him. Leaning my head down, I put his erection in my mouth and his breathing roughens. I tighten my mouth around him and move up and down. His hand move to my hair and grip tightly, turning me on further. I swirl my tongue around him and go faster. He shudders and yells as he cums into my mouth and I swallow it. He lays there for a moment, then he sits up, shoves me onto my back, and unbuttons my pants. "What are you-" 

"I want you in me. So badly, Mark." I groan and let him pull my pants down and off, but I lay him down on his back first. "Now what are you doing?" 

"You need me to do this, Jack. You're a virgin, aren't you?" His eyes go big. "Yeah, but how did you know?"

"I guessed from the way you reacted." I told him as I slid a finger into him. He yelps, "A-ahh, Mark!" 

"I know, baby, I know. It gets better though." I slowly push another in and move them slightly, looking for-- He screams out in pleasure. 

"Oh, Mark! Yes! Ahhh!! There!" I hit his spot again and again, watching him get hard again. I pull my fingers out and put the head of my erection at his hole. 

"You ready, Jack?" 

"God, yes! Fuck me, Mark!" I pushed in, granting his wish. I threw my head back and moaned, then looked back down at Jack. "You okay? Tell me when you want me to move." 

"Yes! Yes! More! Move, Mark! Fuck me!"


	4. Chapter 4

JACK'S POV smut warning

This feeling, this amazing man actually wanted me. And he was taking me. It felt so good, better than anything I have ever felt before. But I had an idea. I moved away from him, making him exit me. 

"Jack?" 

I could tell he was confused, but I did what I was going to quickly. I missed the feeling of him inside me. I rolled off my back and got onto my hands and knees. I felt him move around behind me, his hands came down on my hips and slid up and down on my sides. He let out a groan as he slid back into me easily. I gripped the blanket tightly in my hands. He used my hips to pull me down onto him harder. It was the greatest thing I have every felt. He moved one hand down and grabbed my hard on and stroked me in rhythm to his thrusts. I was so close again. 

"Mark, ahhh! I'm close!" just as I finished what I was trying to say, I felt him swell and he released inside me. Then I did again as well. He pulled out and we collapsed onto the blanket, breathing hard. He put his arm around me and pulled me against his strong body, nuzzling my neck with his lips. 

"That was amazing, but you only came once..." I whisper in his ear as I slide my hand down his chest and grab ahold of him. I feel his length twitch and start to harden. 

"Wow... that was fast." I laugh softly. I pull myself out of his arms and move down his body to his crotch. I seat myself between his legs and bend my head down, just barely brushing my lips across the head. He groans and grips the blanket beneath him. I blow cool air on his erection and then stroke up and down. I surprise us both when I take almost all of him in my mouth at once and suck hard. I push more in, deep throating him and not gagging once. Tightening my lips, I bob my head and suck. Mark is panting and moaning quietly. 

"Ughh, Jack! Faster..." I comply and bob up and down faster. I feel his fingers in my hair, he tightens his hold and makes me want to please him more. He's close, I can tell, I know it. I run one finger along the underside as I remove him from my mouth, slowly. He gives a loud moan, and just as I put him back into my mouth he cums hard. 

"Damn, how are you so good at that?"

I honestly didn't know. I had never done it before and I told him that. He smiled at me softly, "Well, you are very good at it."


	5. Chapter 5

POV CHANGE TO 3rd PERSON

After that the men sat and talked to each other for hours. They talked about everything from their families -even though Mark hid that he was the prince from Jack and Jack hid how he was treated at home- to their future plans. 

The sun was going down before Jack realized how long he had been there with Mark. Jack grabbed his clothing, disappeared behind a bush, dressed as fast as he could and ran away. Mark chased after him trying to discover why Jack had to leave. But Jack knew the forest better than him and lead Mark to a clearing where the castle could be seen before disappeared completely. Mark yelled for him to come back for awhile but soon it became clear he was gone. Mark started his journey back to the castle. 

Meanwhile, Jack had made it home. He tried to sneak in and make it seem he had been home for a while, but he was discovered. Masters Bob and Wade and the Madam had been waiting for him to return. He lied to them, saying he had fallen asleep at the river, but they didn't seem to believed him. The Madam allowed her sons to beat Jack. He was beaten until he passed out, his arms and legs sore and soon to be bruised. 

When he awoke the next day, they worked him senseless. They were preparing for a large party it seemed to Jack. From what he overheard, the family had received word from the King's soldiers that the King and his family were throwing a party for everyone in the kingdom. People of all classes were going to be allowed to attend. This made Jack happy. It meant he could go as well and visit Mark. Mark had said he lived in the castle to get his schooling. 

After some time Jack had a moment of rest and he dashed to his parent's undisturbed room. The Madam had moved into a different room when she had married Jack's father and they had slept together in that room. He checked the closet for the suit his father had worn to a big party, when Jack was nine. His father hadn't been as skinny as Jack was now, but Jack was the same height as his father had been. He was sure it would fit. 

The next day, after attending to all of the family's wishes, everyone got dressed for the party, including Jack. He was still sore and had a black eye, but even that couldn't change his good mood. He soon heard the family making noise downstairs in the front entrance and he ran down the stairs to join them. All noise and conversation halted when he came through the living room doorway. The Madam looked him up and down and asked, "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going to the party." His voice shook. The Madam raised one of her eyebrows at him. "Are you?" she asked. Not trusting his voice this time, he only nodded. 

She nodded as well and said, "Alright. The car will be here soon, but run to my room and get my ivory sash off of my bed." 

This confused Jack because she already had a scarf and he said as much. She replied with a wave of her hand. 

"I've decided I'm not going to wear this old thing. Bring me the white one, Sean." Jack gasped out of shock. No one had called him Sean in years. A large smile bloomed on his face and she returned it. Maybe things were changing for the better now. Maybe he was becoming part of the family again. He ran into his step mother's room and went to her bed. There were mounds of clothes on it and he started digging around for her white sash. After a few minutes he considered going back to her to tell her he couldn't find it, but that would more than likely get him in trouble. He continued to dig. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw it on the floor by the bed. He snatched it up and ran into the entryway. There was no one in there and the door was shut and locked. He unlocked it and flung the door open. Red tail lights disappeared in the distance as the car drove away containing the family. 


	6. Chapter 6

MARK'S POV

Running my fingers through my clean hair, I let out a shaky breath. In the mirror, I saw a strange sight. The boy -no, man- in the mirror looked calm, collected, ready... Meanwhile, inside me, I felt nervous and jittery, scared. I had almost thrown up trying to ask my father, the King, if he would host this party. On such short notice, he had almost refused. Then, I think he remember that I normally told him where he could shove his party ideas. So having me request a party for all folk -royal and common- gave him pause, to say the least. But I couldn't help it... I wanted to see Jack again. It was a long shot, to assume he would come to this event, but I had hope. And I had hope he would like what I had done, just for him. Using my brush, I brush the newly-dyed, red strands of hair out of my face. I pray that Jack shows tonight...


	7. Chapter 7

JACK'S POV

 

An angry scream comes from somewhere and I realize, with shock, that it came from my own vocal cords. I should have known nothing had changed, nothing would ever change. Without meaning to, I rip the scarf. I look at what I did for a moment before shredding the damned thing.

  'I knew it. Why did I think anything would change? Why? Damn, damn, damn. Now I have no way to get there... and see Mark...' 

I drop my hands to my sides and let the scarf pieces slide out of my fingers. And I start to run. I run down the driveway, leaving the house door open. I run faster than I ever have, my cleanest pair of converse shoes pounding on the concrete of the road. Two cars pass me by, not that I care. Running doesn't seem difficult, somehow I'm able to breath and my legs aren't cramping. Then there is a beep of a horn from beside me. A car has pulled up beside me and is keeping pace. I slow, then stop, and turn towards the car. Inside, a fancy dressed older man is driving with a pretty blonde in the passenger seat. 

"Hey kid, where's the fire?" he asks me with an easy grin.

"My ride left me."

"Going to the kings party?"

"Yes sir." 

"Need a new ride?"

"I sure would appreciate it."

"Hop in." I open the rear door and slide in. 


	8. Chapter 8

MARK'S POV

I sat, bored and sad, on my throne to my fathers left. He laughed heartily at something my mother said and downed the last of the wine in his goblet. My eyes wandered to the ceiling and I looked at the mural I had seen all 19 years of my life. Larger than life soldiers and Greek gods fighting side by side against dark, shadowy figures with red eyes. Some were shaped like men, while others were like horses, and others still like dogs or wolves. I dropped my gaze from the paint when I heard heavy footsteps stop in front of me. 

Duke Parrington stood in front of me. The Duke was a heavy-set man in his late thirties and pitch black hair. He bowed, respectfully, then waved me to follow him. I stood and asked my parents to excuse me. My father was distracted and just waved his hand, dismissing me. I followed the Duke into the warm night air onto a balcony. He shut the door behind me and turned to face me. The Duke had been my tutor for many years and was a man I trusted and had confided in on many occasions. 

"Young man, you look like someone shit in your Lucky Charms." Duke Parrington was a very straightforward man. I sighed, "Someone might have." 

"What's the matter, lad?" 

"I.... I was expecting someone to show up and they didn't."

Duke Parrington raised a bushy eyebrow. "This 'someone'... a young female friend, perhaps?" 

"Uhh...No." I lean against the railing and look down at the ground. 

"I heard this party was your idea." 

"It was."

"Odd. Considering most of the time a party is suggested you tell your father to shove it where the sun don't shine."

"I know."

"You know these parties are to find you a woman to marry and rule the kingdom with?" He tells me.

"I know. But," I turn around and face him. "I think I found someone I want to marry."

"That's good! Who is she?" 

"Well... that's the interesting part."

"Why? Is she a commoner?" 

"No."

"Then is she royalty?" 

"Not that I know of." 

"Is she an older woman?" 

"No." 

"Then what is the issue?" 

"She is the someone I was hoping would be here tonight. And she... is a he."  


	9. Chapter 9

JACK'S POV

As we drove there were few questions directed towards me, mostly just basic conversation questions. Nothing personal, which I appreciated. I noticed a few thing that sort of seemed odd. the backseat looked as though it had been replaced sometime ago. The seat I was on was all one piece, which was odd in this type of car, but I dismissed the thought as soon as I thought of it. It probably needed it and this was all that they could get. 

Although.... I also noticed that anything loose or anything that could be pulled loose was missing. How weird... It looked like it was intentional damage. 

"Hey, young man. Have you got family around here?"

"Hmm? Oh, family? Sort of, I guess."

"What do you mean by sort of?"

"Well, my father died a few years back and my mother died when I was eleven. I live with my stepmother and step-brothers right now." 

"Ah, okay then." The man pulled off some ways from the palace, but I could see the lights from the party. He and the woman turned around to face me and what he said surprised me.

"I don't think they'll miss you too terribly."

He and the woman clicked a button on each of their seats and their seats spun to face me in the backseat. Neither of them had seat belts. I was starting to sweat, the roomy car seemed stuffy and hot. 

"We are still a ways from the palace... Aren't we going to the kings party?"

"Oh, we are." The woman said. "But, we're already late so what's a little longer?" 

"What's going on?" I asked them, extremely confused. 

"See," the man started. "You are about the most supple and attractive person we've seen in awhile. And we figured, 'Why let this opportunity pass?' So we aren't." The woman slid out of her seat and into the backseat next to me. She put her hand on my chest and pushed my back against the back of the seat. Understanding exploded in my head and I lunged away from her towards the door on my left. 'They are going to attack me, rape me!'  I yanked on the door handle hard, the door didn't budge. The man grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the seat, ripping my suit jacket in the process. 

"Oops. Sorry about that. But its not a big deal, you won't be needing it. Hey Annie, How about you show a little skin?" The woman, Annie, reached for the tie of her dress at the back of her neck. She pulled it loose and the top half of her dress slid down her skin and pooled at her waist. I looked the man straight in the face, "Ha, I'm gay. Looks like it won't work out after all."

"No, no. That's okay. That just makes my part easier." 

My eyes widened in fear as he pulled off his suit jacket and his tie. Annie ran her hands up and down my chest then she dug her hands into my jacket and dress shirt and yanked hard. The old jacket tore even more and some buttons popped off my shirt. She laughed, high and annoying when I shoved her away. I tried to grab the other door handle but couldn't get past Annie. She pulled her dress up to her thighs and climbed on me and that's when I realized she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath. She pushed herself down on my crotch and moaned, leaving a huge wet spot on my pants. I made my hand into a fist and swung at her temple. I made solid contact and she toppled off me into the man's lap with a scream of pain. 

I turned my feet towards the door on my right and kicked with both feet, hard as I could, at the window. It cracked but didn't break. I pulled my legs to my chest to try again, but the man had gotten Annie onto the seat to my left -groaning and holding her head- and he grabbed my ankle, pulling me towards him. 

"You little shit! You hurt her, you stupid fuck! How fucking dare you!" He grabbed my green hair and threw a punch at my face. I reared myself up and it glanced off my shoulder. I pulled my hair out of his grasp leaving him with a good fistful of green strands. I pulled my arm back and punch his in the face hard. It hurts my hand but his nose explodes in blood. I turn to the window again and kick hard. More cracks. The man grabs my leg again and digs his fingers into my skin. I cry out as he yanks me on top of him and that's when I notice his fly is gaping open. He grabs the front of my dress pants and tears them along the zipper. Flailing, I try to hit him with my arms, to kick him. After I land a few that don't faze him, he gets irritated and pins me under him, immobilizing my arms and legs. 

Tears run from my eyes as he works to get my pants undone the rest of the way. I turn my head to the left, pressing my cheek against the back seat, and see the woman, Annie. She is passed out cold, scrunched up below the drivers seat. I remember encountering something earlier that wasn't him... 

'Oh, I must have kicked her.' Then another thought occurred to me. I went limp to make him think that I had given up. He pulled another button off my shirt and his grip loosened. I bucked my hips up and threw him to the right, off me. Then, I grabbed a handful of his sparse hair and slammed his head into the window, shattering it completely.


	10. Chapter 10

JACK'S POV

Again, I ran. Tears dripped off my face and my whole body shook. Blood ran down my hand and dripped steadily in a dotted pattern behind me. Some of it was mine and some of it was the other man's. The window shards had cut into his face badly and I had cut up my hand pretty bad when I reached out the window to open the door from the outside.

The blow to the head had knocked the man unconscious. Or dead, I wasn't really sure. Nor did I honestly care. Those people had left me in bad shape. I'd never be allowed into the party like this. My shirt was gaping open showing my pale boney chest and all of my scars. All but the very last button, where it had been tucked into my pants, had popped off. My father's suit jacket was torn in several places and one of the sleeves was close to falling off completely. The button on my pants was still on which I was glad for. Otherwise, they would have been falling off me as I ran. The zipper was busted though and it was torn a lot around it as well as a big tear by my knee. 

Running... running... I didn't even know what direction I was going. Towards my house or the palace? Neither? I kept going the same direction. As I crested a hill, I came to the first gate of the royal palace. A car swerved to avoid me, honking. The first of the guests leaving... I saw men in tuxes, woman in fancy skin-tight dresses, a few children; all getting into their vehicles and leaving. I had missed it all. 


	11. Chapter 11

JACK'S POV

After most of the guests left I waited in the shadows outside the gate, watching for a moment when the guards weren't paying attention. It didn't take long. A tall guard turned to the second guard and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on, mate. Let's go an' get ourselves a brew, eh?" And they walked away. I slid around the corner of the gate and ran across the grass to the back of the palace, clutching my injured hand to my chest, getting blood all over my bare chest and my fathers white shirt. I figured its already too damaged to be saved so who cares? 

Again, I wasn't sure what I was doing, what I was hoping for. No... I was hoping to find Mark. But I had no idea where he could be or even if he was here in the first place. He had said he lived in the palace to get his schooling, but I had no idea were his room could be. I wandered around in the gardens for a while just taking in everything around me. I had never been in such a fancy place, it was so beautiful. Past the garden was a swimming pool and I was tempted to go to it and wash off the blood, but it looked like it had motion sensor lights around it and I didn't want to attract any attention. 

There was also a tennis court and a golf course. I sat down on the tennis court and leaned against one of the poles that held the net, exhausted. So much had happened in one evening, adrenaline had been the only thing keeping me going, and now I was totally spent from doing so much running. Then fear set in. I had been so terrified when I encountered those people. I had been truly scared for my life. Tears ran down my face and mixed with the blood all over me. 

Sitting there in an unfamiliar place, hurt and tired and scared, I wept bitterly for a long time. 


	12. Chapter 12

MARK'S POV

I talked to Duke Parrington until the party ended and he left with his wife, Madison. Without his company I retreated to my bedroom and changed out of my uncomfortable suit in to some fuzzy pajama bottoms and a black tee shirt. I just hung around in my bedroom for a few hours and no one bothered me. After getting too bored with my computer games, I wandered to my balcony and sat in a chair I had set out, looking out at the pool and golf course. The pool looked refreshing and it was warm enough that I considered going for a swim. It might clear my head. I got up and went back into my room, changed my pajamas out for my black swim trucks with the pink warfstaches, and got a towel. 

Going out on my balcony, I walked down the stairs that led to the ground floor. I walked across the lawn and past the tennis court, but as I walked past something caught my eye. A dark shape by one of the posts with the net. At first I thought it was a stray dog and that I would have to chase it off our property before my father caught sight of it and went after it himself. He hated animals on our 'perfect grass' because they always left 'presents' behind. As I got closer I realized it wasn't dog shaped, it was person shaped. A man. Then I thought it was some guy who had gotten way too drunk at the party and had wandered out here and fallen asleep. When I was about ten feet away I say the torn suit and dark stains on the front. And the green hair.... 

I quickened my pace and fell to my knees in front of the skinny man. It was too dark to see much of anything, but I could tell he was out cold. I had to get him to my room. I wrapped my towel around him and picked him up bridal style. He wasn't as heavy as I thought he would be. When I moved him, he groaned a little and his eyes fluttered open. He looked around for a second before his eyes found me. He whispered, "Mark..." and went back to sleep with a smile on his face. 

I carried him back to my bedroom. Once in, I laid him on a whicker lounge and removed the towel. My eyes filled with tears as I realized the dark stain I had seen outside was blood. From his collarbone to his waist, his shirt, jacket, bare chest, and one arm was covered in blood. I grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting the jacket and shirt off of him. After jamming them into a trash can and removing his shoes, I picked him up and carried his shirtless form into my personal bathroom. He didn't move at all the whole time I scrubbed the blood off his arm, hands, and chest with warm water. After he was clean I got the little medical supplies I had and cleaned up his arm as best I could. It looked like he has scraped it up on some glass or something. Then I carried him back into my bedroom and laid him on my king-size bed. I was certain I was blushing bright red as I undid the button of his pants and slid them off his legs. I pulled one of my long sleeve shirts out of a drawer and slid it over his head, carefully putting his arms into the arm holes. It nearly swallowed him whole, but I was pretty sure he was suppose to be kept warm. I locked my bedroom door, tucked him in under the covers of my bed, and climbed in bed behind him. I put an arm around his waist and hugged him close. All I wanted was to hold him for the whole night.


	13. Chapter 13

MARK'S POV

The next morning I woke up before Jack. He was curled up on his side, muscles tight and his arms wrapped around his knees. I sat up and rubbed slowly up and down his back until he started to relax and loosen up. Then I got up, dressed, and grabbed the key to my room. I locked my room and hurried to the kitchen, grabbing some breakfast for the two of us. I didn't want Jack to wake up and panic because he didn't know where he was, nor did I want someone to just waltz into my room and find him. Fortunately, he was still asleep when I got back. I sat the breakfast items out on my desk, relocking the door, and went back over to the bed. He had rolled onto his back and I crawled onto him and braced myself over him. I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He barely stirred so I kissed down his neck. He moaned, moved, and when I looked back at his face he was blinking rapidly. When he noticed me his eyes went big and he gasped, "Mark! You're really here! I thought I had dreamed you. But I didn't! You're here! Wait." He sat up looked down and all around him. "Where the hell is here? Where am I?" 

I smiled, he was so cute. "You're in my room. At the palace." 

His lips parted in surprise. "What? Really?" I nodded. He looked around in surprise. "Its huge!" Then his stomach growled loudly. He blushed bright red and wrapped his arms around his belly. He let out an embarrassed laugh, "Sorry."

I got off him and pulled him out of the bed. "It's no problem. In fact, I brought breakfast up out of the kitchen." 

I showed him the plates of food and baskets of bread on my desk. He looked so awed, like he didn't know that much food existed. He turned to me, looking down at the floor. "How much can I have?" 

His question surprised me, but I replied, "As much as you can eat." 

We dug in.


	14. Chapter 14

JACK'S POV

When Mark said I could have as much as I wanted, I didn't hesitate. I hadn't seen that much food set out for me in years. While we ate I noticed Mark watching me a lot. I also noticed that my injured hand was bandaged and there was no blood on me anymore. I didn't know what to think. 

Had some worker in the palace found me and somehow learned that Mark knew me and had me brought to him? Had Mark found me and cleaned me up? With what I could think of that was probably the best thing to hope had happened. Even though I would have rather he not see me in the condition I had been in, I hoped it had been him and not anyone else. My hand hurt, but I could use it well enough. 

When I had had my fill, I sat back down on Mark's bed. He finished quickly and walked over to me. He sat down without a word and grabbed my unhurt hand. He tugged on it and I scooted closer to him, thinking that was what he wanted. He let out a sigh, "No..." 

He scooped me up and sat me on his lap, straddling him. Surprised, I let out a sort of yelp and put my arms around his neck to keep from falling off. He laid his hands on my hips, holding me there and I felt my face heat up. When I had enough courage to lift my head, I found Mark staring at me with tears in his eyes. He spoke and it was barely a whisper.

"What happened to you last night, Jack?"

He sounded so broken, so sad because of me. Because he knew something bad had happened to me. I knew I owed him an explanation, I just didn't know if I could give it. Tears overfilled my eyes and slid quietly down my cheeks. Mark leaned forward and kissed one away, off my cheek. I twisted my lips toward his and kissed him, holding his head where I wanted it with my hands. After a moment Mark pulled away and tried to talk, but I just shook my head and continued to kiss him. He caved and kissed me back. I worked to get enough room and when I had it I pushed him down, on his back; onto the bed. I sat above him, on my knees. He tried to stop me as I slid my hands under his shirt, but it was a weak attempt. I could tell he wanted this as much as I did. 

When I put a hand on his crotch and squeezed slightly, his hands dropped onto the sheets and gripped them tightly. I quickly popped the button of his jeans and pulled his hard erection out. As I wrapped my fingers around him, he groaned and slid his legs open further. I took that as an invitation and moved off his lap to kneel on the floor. 

I wiped my tears away on the sleeve of the giant shirt I had on. Only then did I wonder what happened to what I had been wearing. A fast check told me I still had my boxers on, but all the rest of my stuff was gone. Eh, I guess it doesn't matter. I didn't want any of it back anyways. I got back to the matter at hand. I slid Mark's penis into my mouth slow and easy. I wanted this to be good and to wear us out so then he wouldn't bother me trying to get the story. 

(FOREVER AND ALWAYS TIME SKIP!!!)

Sometime later we collapsed into Mark's bed together, tired and sweaty. Mark put his arms around me, pulling me close. I snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent. He smiled down at me and drifted off to sleep. I pressed a light kiss to his lips and fell asleep myself. 


	15. Chapter 15

MARK'S POV

When I opened my eyes and look around the next morning, Jack is nowhere to be seen. I got up and got dressed quickly. I hoped he hadn't wandered off or anything. No one knew he was here and I had no idea the kind of trouble I might get into for having him here. After walking around my room and discovering he wasn't anywhere in there I stuck my head out the door that lead to my balcony. 

Jack was sitting on the edge of the balcony, squeezed between two railings, swinging his feet over the edge. He still had on my shirt that swallowed his body completely, but I saw the gauze I had wrapped his hand in was discarded beside him. Shutting the door behind me, I walked out to join him in the cool evening air. He smiled up at me when he saw me, but I noticed his eyes were red from tears.

We sat outside for awhile. Silent, but happy in each others company. I put my arm around him and hugged his thin frame tightly. 

"Let's go inside to the bathroom. I need to re-wrap your hand." I told him softly. He nodded and let me lead him inside. I sat him down on the tub and gathered my meager supplies from last night. Gently pulling his hand towards me, I started to rub a medicated cream on the thin cuts. He hissed through his teeth in pain, but didn't flinch. 

"Jack... Please tell me what happened to you last night. Why did I find you hurt and asleep outside? You looked as though you had been beaten up... What happened?" 

Jack dropped his head and wouldn't look at me. I wrapped fresh gauze around his arm. Just when I thought I wasn't going to get an answer out of him he stated to speak. 

"For you to understand I'll have to tell you everything. The whole story."

As gently as I could I told him, "I have time. I always have time for you." He looked up at me, eyes brimming with new tears. 

"You aren't going to like it... It will change how you see me."

"Nothing could change my view of you, Jack. I see you as a strong, smart, determined man who won't let anything stop him. A man that will not give in. A man who sees everything and will fight for nothing less. A man I love." 

The tears slide silently down he cheeks as he smiles at me.  I take his hands in mine and say, "Please tell me everything."

He takes a deep breath and says, "Everything started when my mother died. My father started to drink after her death....."


	16. Chapter 16

MARK'S POV

Jack's story took us through the evening and well into the night. It may not have taken so long if Jack had not broken down into tears every now and then. But every time he did I wrapped my arms around him and held him until he could speak again. There were also times when I felt that I was going to start crying, but I held back to be strong for him. Some of the things he told me I didn't know how to take. Or even if I could believe that he had been through some much, but he was still here, still surviving. If it had been me in these situations I would have given up years ago. 

We stayed in the bathroom for awhile, but eventually we went and sat on my bed. As his story drew to a close I laid him in the bed and covered him up. During his story, his eyes had started to droop and now that he was nearly done he was so tired and worn out his head was falling to his chest. 

I made sure he was deeply asleep before I climbed into bed next to him. Lying there under the covers, I thought about what he had told me. His mother's death... His father's alcoholism... Then his father's sudden change... The new woman... His father's death... Him being reduced to a slave for people he didn't really know... His journey trying to get the the ball... Then him being attacked... 

Just thinking about it again, tears slid down my face. I pressed a hand to my mouth to cover the sobs, trying not to make any noise that might wake him up. Jack had been through so much, faced so many problems. I couldn't even begin to imagine. I had been sheltered my whole life, never faced a problem in my perfect life. How had Jack gone through so much and still came out on top? I rolled onto my side, facing Jack. He was on his side as well, facing me. I studied the lines and features of his face. 

Closing my eyes, I feel myself drifting off to sleep. Then there came a pounding on my door. I jumped -startled- and looked towards the door. "Your Highness! Your Highness!" Next to me Jack stirred and looked at me with fear. I put a finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet. I got up out of bed and threw a blanket over Jack. He froze, understanding. I grabbed the key to my door and went to it, opening it.

A servant stood in the hall, his hand raised to continue pounding on my door. When he sees me he drops into a bow and says, "Your Highness, come quick! Your father has been taken ill and is asking for you." I step into the hall, close and lock my door, and run with the servant to my father's chambers. 

My mother is already there, on her knees by his bed, holding his hand. When she sees me, she flings herself into my arms. "Mark!" She is crying. I hug her tightly, but my father speaks up. "Let him go, woman, so I can speak with him." 

My father dismissed everyone from the room except me and a young male servant. My father gets straight to the point. "Mark, I am not long for this world. When I die you will ascend to the throne. Your mother will become Queen Mother, but you will be my kingdom's leader. You are ready for this. You have been educated well and you are smart. The only thing is you have no bride. You need to marry within the next few years. Are there any possibilities? Do you have a woman you could marry? I am dying so tell me now, son." 

I hesitate. This wasn't a good time to spring Jack on my father, but he needed to know. 

"Father... There is someone."

"Truly? Good. I only wish I could meet her." My father sounded proud of me.

"You can. They are here. In the palace. Would you like to?"

My father started coughing then. Harsh, deep coughs. The servant leaned forward and pressed a towel to my father's mouth. When my father stopped coughing and the towel was removed, there was a spattering of blood across it. My stomach rolled at the sight.

My father leaned back against his pillows and said, "Yes,I would like to meet her of course. But why is she here? It's late at night, is it not?"

"Yes father, it is late. They are here because they were staying with me." 

I opened my father's door and grabbed the arm of a servant. Pulling her to me, I told her, "Go to my chambers. Knock twice and say loudly, 'Jack, it is alright. Dress and open the door.' When he does tell him I sent you and to follow you."

She bowed low and scurried off. When I stepped back into my father's room he was looking at me strangely. 

"What?" I asked.

"You said they. Is something going on?" 

I answered him simply with, "You will see."

After a few minutes of tense silence, there was a timid knock at the door. I opened the door for Jack. He was dressed in a pair of my jeans and a small t-shirt. The jeans hung off his hips, almost falling off. He stepped through the doorway, but looked terrified when he caught sight of my father on the bed. I shut the door and put a hand on his back, pushing him into the room. When my father saw Jack, his bushy eyebrows rose higher on his forehead than I had ever seen. I stopped Jack at the foot of my father's bed. "Father, this is Jack. Jack, this is my father. The king." Jack was shaking so hard I thought his legs would give out underneath him. I put an arm around him to hold him up, just in case. 

My father spoke to me. "Now I see why you dyed your hair, Mark." 

Jack whipped his head around and looked at the top of my head. Then my father spoke to Jack.

"Jack, Where do you hail from?"

Jack straightened, no longer leaning on me. "Actually sir. That isn't my given name. Jack is the name I gave Mark so he wouldn't know who I actually was. My name is Sean and I hail from here, within your kingdom. But my family originally came from Ireland." 

I openly gaped at Jack. Or Sean? Jack wasn't his name? Why hadn't he told me sooner? And he had just spoke to my father so blatantly with a touch of attitude. I knew of people exiled for less. But my father didn't look angry. He actually laughed, loud and heartily, but it caused him to start coughing again. Another round with the towel and more blood. My father breathed as deep as he could and said, "Mark, I like this boy. He has fire! I approve. Marry him when I'm gone. Now leave and let these old bone rest in peace." My father called everyone back into the room. He announced my crowning as king and his approval of my chosen mate. The company was dismissed and he and my mother were left alone to say their goodbyes. He passed away that night.


	17. Chapter 17

MARK'S POV

Jack and I walked back to my room in silence even though I could practically see the gears turning in his head. When we reached my door and I opened it, he sat heavily on my bed. I sat next to him, waiting for anything he might say.

Finally, in a choked voice, he said, "I didn't even noticed you dyed your hair like mine." 

I looked at him in shock. "Wha...." 

'Of all the things he could've said why.....?' I thought.

He turned his head to me and I realized he was grinning. Seeing my face, he started to laugh. He laughed and laughed, throwing himself back, onto my bed. I joined his laughter and we laugh at the sheer oddity of it all until our sides ached. After some time we calmed down and Jack wiped the tears out of his eyes, still giggling. I laid back on the bed beside him. He curled up next to me, putting a hand on my chest. 

"So," He began. "You're the prince."

"Yeah." 

"And your father was the king."

"Yeah." 

"And I just met him."

"Yep." 

"And he passed away... Making you the next in line."

"Yeah." 

"So you're the king." 

"Not publicly yet... But yeah." 

"And he told you to marry me..." 

'This is getting awkward.' I thought. 'Where is he going with this?'

"So what does that make me?" Jack asked. 'Oh.'

"Well, in some ways you would be a prince, But in other ways you would almost be a second king. If you marry me, that is..."

"Ah."

"Would you?"

"What?"

"Marry me?"

"That's not the way you are suppose to ask." Jack told me with a smirk. I got the hint. 

Sliding off the bed, I pulled the senate seal ring off my finger and got down on one knee. 

"Sean-- I still don't know your name"

"Sean William McLoughlin."

"Sean William McLoughlin, will make me the happiest man alive by marrying me and becoming my king?" 

"I'll have to think about it."

"Jack." 

"What?" He asked, innocently. I just looked at him. He smiled and replied, "Yes. Of course I'll marry you." 

He took the ring from me and slid it on his left hand. I was frozen in my spot for a few seconds, but when I broke free I surged to my feet and crashed my lips against his. His arms went around my neck as he kissed me back, moaning into my mouth. I pulled him against my body, kissing him hard. Pleasure rushed through me as he gently bit my lower lip. I pulled away from him and pulled his shirt off him. His fingers brushed against the bulge in my pants. While he tugged on the button and zipper, trying to open them, I pulled my own shirt off. Jack undid my pants and slid his arms around my neck. I started to kiss him again, but he slid his mouth away from mine and yanked me down on top of him. I kissed him, but again he turned away. 

I moaned, "Jack, stop teasing me..." 

He giggled. "Aren't we supposed to wait till the wedding night for this?" 

I sighed, exasperated. "In a traditional wedding, yes, but is this a traditional wedding? I think not." 

He laughed. "Oh, is that your reasoning?"

"Yes it is and I like my reasoning."

"So do I." He murmured against my mouth.

Needless to say, we didn't wait.


	18. Chapter 18

JACK'S POV

The engagement took me by surprise, to say the least, but to marry Mark was exactly what I wanted. Not because his was the prince -or king, now. But because I loved him. I really and truly loved him. I wanted to spend every moment I could with only him. 

As Mark leaned down to kiss me, I turned away. He said, "Jack, stop teasing me," with a groan.

I let out a giggle. "Aren't we supposed to wait till the wedding night for this?"

He sighed at me. "In a traditional wedding, yes, but is this a traditional wedding? I think not."

I laughed. "Oh, is that your reasoning?"

"Yes it is and I like my reasoning." He said, rather indignantly.

"So do I." I whispered moving back to kiss him. He pressed his bare chest to mine, kissing me deeply. Lying under him it was difficult for me to wriggle out of my jeans, but Mark helped me and he slid my boxers down as well. I tangled my fingers into the red locks at the top of his head, the red hair he did just for me, as he kissed his way down my body. The fact that he had dyed his hair made me feel extraordinarily special. 

Just then Mark put his mouth on me and all conscious thought left my brain. I let out a loud moan, tightening my fingers in his hair. He worked me faster and faster as I screamed out in pleasure. It didn't take long for me to come into his mouth and he swallowed it all. I was flushed with heat and panting when he crawled on top of me. Some part of my brain noticed he had lost his pants and boxers. He loomed over me and pressed his lips to mine. I could taste myself in his mouth and it was different, but not bad. He leaned away from me and put his hands on my thighs.

"You ready, Jack-a-boy?" 

I nodded my head. Tightening his grip, Mark pressed against me, into me. My hands clenched tightly in his hair so tightly it probably hurt him, but he said nothing. Nothing except my name. As Mark pushed into me he kept up a mantra of "Jack, fuck. Oh, fuck Jack." I can't say that I was much better, however I was louder. It wasn't long until Mark released inside of me and with one final scream, I came again. We laid there together for awhile, panting and shaking. Mark gave me a soft kiss on the lips then curled against me as the bigger spoon and we fell asleep again.

(Time Skip brought to you by my bitchy teacher, Crawford)

(Before the Coronation and Wedding)

The days before the Coronation and wedding were extremely busy and I barely saw Mark by myself. We spent every night together, but he was gone by the time I woke up in the morning. I spent most days exploring the 4 rooms of Mark's bedroom suite and helping the staff. I had made great friends with several of the attendances who brought food to me. I had even started helping them around the castle. They told me I didn't have to and that I really shouldn't because I was a future prince, but I needed a sense of normality in my new and crazy life. I didn't mind cleaning since I had done it so much already. 


	19. Chapter 19

(The Coronation) 

Mark's POV

 

"Do you, Mark Edward Fischbach, understand and promise to uphold and complete the duties expected of you as rightful ruler and reigning sovereign of this kingdom?" 

"I do." I replied, holding my head up and speaking clearly. I kept my eyes on the head priest as he rested a large, gilded crown on my head and placed the King 's Seal pendant around my neck. Then he took my hand, helped me stand and turned me towards the dais that held three thrones and my mother. I bowed low to my mother, the Queen Mother, and stepped up to the largest throne in the center. I turned and sat on it, slowly. The entire procession in front of me, including Jack, bowed low as the head priest said,"All hail, King Mark the first!"

A great cry of,"All hail the king!" rose from the people in the throne room. 

 

Jack's POV

 

I was behind in the chant of "All hail the king!" because I was new to the whole royalty thing. But as I stood among the people of the kingdom and looked at Mark. I could tell he was beaming with pride. He was happy. This was his life and he was in his element. If he was happy I could manage as well. He was trying to make me happy too, after all wasn't it just yesterday he had had my step family imprisoned for their cruelty towards me. I honestly thought that was a light punishment. If it had been up to me I would have had them exiled or have birds pluck out their eyes or something. 

By the time I focused back on the scene in the throne room, people were being escorted from the room. I followed the crowd and then broke free, headed to my room. After staffing found out I was staying in the future king's room without being properly wed to him, I was given a new room away from Mark's. What they didn't know was I snuck out every night and went Mark's room to sleep with him. 

When I got to my room there was group of staff gathered around my door. When they caught sight of me they rushed in and surrounded me, effectively cutting off any escape route. I had gained a reputation of running away from any staff who had orders to bathe me. 

"Mister McLoughlin! We are here to assist you!" A young black haired boy told me. He kept his head down, talking to my knees, not my face. 

"No thanks. I can take a bath by myself." 

"But sir! We need to make sure that you are prepared for this afternoon!" 

"And I can do that just fine alone." I told them as I tried to edge past the crowd of staff with their hands full of towels, soaps, oils, and hygiene tools. 

"But sir!! We have orders and we aren't to leave until we finish out duties." I stopped, confused. "Orders from who?" 

A few of the staff grabbed my arms and started dragging me into my room. 

"From King Mark, of course." The black haired boy said as we got into my room. 

I rolled my eyes as the male attendants undid the dress shirt I had worn for the coronation and pulled it off. Cue collective gasps. This was what I was trying to avoid by washing myself. 

"M-m-mister McLoughlin?! What- Sir? If I may ask? What has happened to you? How did you ge-" 

I cut him off. 

"These are from my past life. Something I don't ever have to go back to. I was made a slave of some people. I was treated very badly. Things happened to me. Things that I would never wish upon anyone. I hated it there and I am forever grateful to King Mark for saving me." 

All the staff people stood there looking at me. 

A thin girl that had to be about 11, with red hair spoke up softly, "You were a servant? Like us? To a king?" She asked. I looked at her sadly, "No... Not to a king. These people were not royalty. They were regular people who thought I was below them and that I should serve them. They were bad people, but they can't hurt me or anyone else now. King Mark did that just for me." I smiled at the little girl and she gave me a shy smile in return. 

The women attendants were shooed from the room and the men continued with there work. Stripping me down, scrubbing every inch of me, rubbing lotion and oils in, and redressing me in old clothing. The women rejoined them and re-dyed my hair a vibrant green. Which I appreciated. As they blow dryed my hair I was shown the suit I was suppose to wear. To match Mark's. At our wedding.


	20. Chapter 20

JACK'S POV

The wedding was truly beautiful and I honestly don't think I'll forget it if I lived to be a hundred years old. Red roses decorated every surface. It amazed me how quickly the throne room has been fixed up from the coronation to the wedding. It nearly didn't look like the same room at all. 

The even bigger surprise was the meal for the reception. It was extravagant and five star all the way. It seemed to me that no expense had been spared, which made me kind of nervous. I had no family or connection to nearly anyone at the wedding and reception, so I stayed by Mark's side as he circled the room. 

Halfway through the reception, I felt a prickle on the back of my neck; like I was being watched. I turned around and looked for a possible culprit. The person whom I locked eyes with was someone I never wanted to see again. The old man with the blonde, Annie, on his arm from a few days ago. The blood in my veins froze to ice and run sluggishly through me. Mark's arm slid out of my grasp as I stilled, but he continued to move. I felt more than saw Mark turn back to me and say my name, but my focus was on the old man as he started in my direction, dragging the woman behind him. She wore a scowl, but his face was nothing but a controlled smirk. Both of them still had damage on their faces, but the woman had applied make up to hide the worst of it.

"Jack?" Mark grabbed my arm and managed to pull me out of my stupor. We had precious second before the couple would reach us and I had to do something.

"Mark, I love you. So please, let me do the talking." I wanted to explain; I could see the puzzled look on his face, but they had reached us. I took a deep, calming breath before turning my back on Mark and facing my previous attackers. I plastered a fake, warm smile on my face and stepped, discreetly, between Mark and them. 

"Annie! And... Jeremiah!" I said the first name that came to mind. "How wonderful to see you both again! It's been, what 3 years? You're both looking very healthy, but Jeremiah, I think there's something on your face."

Both Annie and the man I have now dubbed "Jeremiah" looked taken aback. I made my smile bigger. 

"Don't you remember me? It's Jack. You guys gave me a ride that one time? We really connected over that car ride. We've been friends for years now." 

'Jeremiah' looked bewildered; this was definitely not how he saw this conversation going.

MARK'S POV

Jack was acting strangely. I could tell his smile was fake, yet he spoke so warmly to this couple who both looked confused.   
"Come on, Jeremiah; don't you remember me?"

Jeremiah seemed to evaluate the sentence and then smiled we back at Jack. " Oh yes, Jack of course. It is wonderful to see you! Congratulations on your marriage, but could I speak to you alone for a moment?" He stressed the alone. 

Jack seem to hesitate and then said, "Well, anything you say to me can be said in front of my new husband, can't it?" 

There was an expression on Jeremiah's face that I couldn't seem to decipher. He almost looked frustrated, but it confused me as to why. 

"Well, I was hoping to speak just to you because it's very important and it's a private matter." Jack turned around to face me and grabbed my hand.

"Be right back love, I'll speak to Jeremiah and come right back in a moment." Then he laughed and said, "But you know the drill. If I'm not back in 10 minutes, send some guards after me. Can't have the new Prince running away." 

Jack look straight into my eyes when he said the last part of his sentence and something made me realize he meant it. I fake laughed easily and said "Absolutely, darling." I leaned forward and gave him a lingering kiss. He blushed softly and smiled at me.

Jack and Jeremiah walked off leaving me alone with the woman he had called Annie. Lacking in something better to do I held my hand out to her and said, "Would you like to dance?" She smiled sweetly. 

"I would love to dance with the new king." She took my hand and I let her onto the dance floor. Her fingers were cold and seem to be shaking. 

We danced through a short, slow number that was about two minutes long. When it ended we drew apart and bowed to each other before clapping for the orchestra. Annie put a hand to her forehead saying, "Goodness, I think I need to sit down I've never been able to dance for very long without getting dizzy." We walked to a table covered in a white tablecloth where she sat down. I asked her if there anything she needed. She looked pleased. "Some water would be wonderful."

"I'll go get you some."

I walked away from her, scanning the crowds for Jack's green hair, but not seeing him anywhere. I stopped a waiter and had him fetch a glass of water and take it to Annie at her table while I continue to look for Jack. After a few moments I saw him, standing just outside a set of balcony door arguing with Jeremiah. I got closer, pressing myself against the wall and listening to their conversation. 

"So tell me, how did you secure yourself a place as the new king's lap dog?" Jeremiah's voice was cruel. 

Jack retaliated saying, "I don't think that's any of your business, you bastard. How dare you show your face here?" 

"Why? It's not like you can do anything to me. No one would believe you anyways I'm an upstanding member of this community and you're just a lowly kitchen boy from nowhere that showed up and wooed the king. How long do you think the king will be entertained with you before he finds himself a woman to replace you. You're a nothing, something that's easily tossed aside when the owner is bored of it and that's all you'll ever be."

I had heard enough. Jack shoulder's were shaking. I backed up a few steps, then loudly walked around the corner. 

"Jack, there you are, sweetheart. I missed you. It's been almost 10 minutes and I was wondering if you two are done discussing your personal matter." Jack swung around, his eyes red, but he recovered quickly. 

"Yes. Yes, we are darling. Come on, let's dance."

Jack took my hand softly, but proceeded to yank me away from Jeremiah. When we were a safe distance away and out of earshot, Jack said, "Mark, remember the day I showed up  after that ball and was all beaten up?"

"Yes, obviously. It was one of the scariest days of my life."

"It was them. Annie and that man. They did that to me. They were going to attack me but I managed to escape. His name isn't really Jeremiah. I don't know what it is, that was just a name I made up. Please help, do something about it. They need to be stopped. They told me that they have done this before to other teenagers or people. I wasn't the first and I probably won't be the last, so we need to stop them."

I was shaking with anger by the end of this. I called two guards from their posts on the walls and told one to fetch Felix and the other to follow the couple from a safe distance and make sure they didn't leave. Within 5 minutes Felix had appeared. I told him to round up his guards and arrest the couple. He followed my orders to the letter. After I made sure that Felix had arrested Jeremiah and Annie, I removed Jack from the reception and brought him back to my suite. Well, our suite. Our room... 

Jack walked in and sank onto the bed, putting his face into his hands. I shut and locked the door before flipping a lamp on and seating myself next to him. His thin shoulders were shaking so I wrapped an arm around him and drew him close to my chest. His presses his face against me and gripped my shirt tightly. Before long I could feel his tears soaking through the silk.   
We sat there for several minutes. Him, in tears clutching my shirt; me, my arms around him, holding him securely. After a while him tears subsided and he looked up at me, red-rimmed blue eyes.   
"Jack--" He cut me off.   
"Mark, I'm sorry." He looked away. I put a finger under his chin and turned his face back to me. "There is absolutely nothing you need to be sorry about. You should be happy now. I want you to be. I want your whole life to change now. What you've been through is horrible and wrong, but it's time for you to forget it all. Time for you to move on, with me."  
His eyes brimmed with fresh tears and he smiled. I leaned down and kisses his lips softly. I was met with enthusiasm. When we parted he grabbed my shirt front and pulled me close to him.   
"Mark, help me forget. Tonight fill me and my mind. Help me to forget."  
I nodded and kissed him again, harder as I laid us down on my bed. Jack quickly unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders. I pulled away from him to unbutton the cuffs and slide it off, tossing it onto a chair nearby. I did the same to his shirt, flinging it away. When he was bare chested, he slid himself up to the pillows of the bed and laid back against them. I stood up from the bed and popped the button of my pants open. Kicking my pants of my legs as quick as I could, I claimed into the bed with Jack.   
On my hands and knees, hovering over him, he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I held my ground there for a little while, just looking at him. Jack blushed after a minute asking, "What, Mark?"  
I just smiled and said, "You're beautiful.... "   
This caused him to blush harder, but he wrapped him arms around my neck and pulled me down, flush against him.   
"Kiss me-"  
I did. I slid my arms behind his head and held him, kissing his lips harshly. He took his arms from my neck and drug them down my chest,  lingering on my nipples. He gave one a sharp, quick pinch causing me to moan into his mouth. He continued his movement downwards. He soon reached my waist line and he dipped his fingers into my boxers, feeling my length. I broke away from his mouth gasping and panting for air.   
Jack used my momentary loss of dominance to shove me over by my shoulders and climb atop me. He made me lift my hips so that he could slid my boxers off my legs. He grabbed my wrists and guided me to grab handfuls of hair, before his slid my cock into his mouth fully. As soon as he had, I gripped his green hair tightly.   
Jack worked me so well in his mouth than it wasn't long before I was at the tipping point. I managed to choke out, "Jack, ah--! I'm so close!"   
He responded by jamming my cock into the back of his throat. I groaned before I came into his mouth. he leaned back, sitting on his knees and licking lips like the cat who got the cream. 

Which I suppose he was, in a way. I surged upwards, grabbing his shoulders. I kissed his lips, tasting myself in his mouth. Something I learned learned recently was that nibbling his lips made him melt into my arms. He did just as I had anticipated and I used that to lie him down on his back, undo his pants and slide them off him. Jack spread his legs easily for me and I pumped his cock a few times just to feel him. 

Jack bite down on the knuckle of his first finger and moaned. I slide my right hand down further and pressed one finger into him. He twitched and cried out loudly, grabbed the bedsheets on either side of him. I shushed him reassuringly, "Shhh... You're okay. I'm going to take care of you, baby."

He looked at me with pleading eyes and nodded. I slid a second finger in and fucked him slowly. I kept going slowly until his whispers turned to moans. I pulled my fingers out and braced myself over him. 

"Are you ready?"

Jack lifted his legs, wrapped them around my waist, and pulled me down against him tightly. 

"Fuck me. Now." 

I entered him quickly and slammed my lips back onto his. Our tongues danced around each other; pushing, exploring, teasing. I fucked him again and again, both of us getting closer to our climaxes. Jack broke away from my mouth with a cry then came onto our chests. A few seconds later I groaned and came inside of him. 

Out of breath, I pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to him. He snuggled up to me and put his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him. 

Just as I was dozing off I heard him whisper, "I love you, Mark..."

I smiled down at him. 

"I love you too." 

All was well


End file.
